


Stay Away

by sebongsass



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, First Kisses, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, gangs?, jihoon is mingyu's older bro, meanie, mingyu is a bookworm, wonwoo is a dangerous man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebongsass/pseuds/sebongsass
Summary: mingyu was alone in the library when a stranger barges in, covering his mouth with his hand and telling him to be quietORthat meanie fic that has a nerd!mingyu and badass!wonwoo





	Stay Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@svtline](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40svtline).



> this is a one-shot written for @svtline on twitter, hope you'll like it :>

the streets are kinda quiet early in the morning, when birds are alive and the minutely yawn coming from a tired passerby serving as a background music. mingyu navigates his way around the neighborhood to walk the short distance between his house and the school. you'd probably ask why he was walking to school earlier than the time it actually starts. simple.

he just liked being early.

and being early means he could have the library to himself for about two hours before other students would come in. he sees the familiar school gates and the absentminded security guard manning the post. he nods discreetly and the guard doesn't even acknowledge him, maybe because he's been doing this for the last three years.

before you say it, yes, he is the resident bookworm in school who has little to no friends, except maybe jihoon who always tries to make him approachable but fails. his tall stature makes him look intimidating, so he always has a hunch when he walks, this jihoon pointed out. they weren't really friends but more like brothers, but not that they weren't on friendly terms. since jihoon was a year above, they never really hang out that much.

the soft click of the library door closing is music to his ears as he settles at the farthest part of the library, where it has an old but comfy beanbag chair and a little lamp shade. he unofficially marked this as his territory since his freshmen years, and nobody actually ventured there and used it. he reaches for the book he left unfinished yesterday and opens the page he bookmarked. adjusting his position, he lays his head back, and reads.

when mingyu reads, he also imagines the story, to the point when he could hear what was happening in the book. he read "quick paced footsteps" and he did hear those, almost realistically. he read "approaching near" which was oddly eery since the footsteps he heard was also approaching his general direction. the last part he read was "it stopped in front of me" and he looks up automatically, and there stood a boy who looked at him in surprise. mingyu was about to scream when the stranger suddenly jumps on him to clamp his mouth shut with his palm, the other hand turning the little lampshade off.

in the other side of the library they heard footsteps and hushed voices. he couldn't focus on what the people in the library were saying because the guy was literally breathing down his neck! no scratch that, the guy was resting his forehead on mingyu's shoulders, his head turned to the side, breathing hard. mingyu could feel the warm breathe tickling his skin. he was uncomfortable with their position, and his mouth wanted to be freed. he made a grab at the stranger's hand clamped to his face and made a move to remove it, but suddenly he was in his face. the guy whipped his head up so fast mingyu had so suppress a gasp. he was staring hard into his eyes. "i need you to be quiet, okay?" he says.

mingyu was stunned, his voice was that deep? he shivers at the sound of his voice and the guy seemed to notice it. worse (or better) the stranger leans in closer, his lips almost touching the back of the hand he was using to cover mingyu's mouth. "i'm gonna remove this, but you better not make any noise," mingyu, like an idiot, nods his head, and the guy removes his hands, but he didn't move away.

mingyu instinctively leans forward because he was forced down in an uncomfortable position, his back was aching, and you guessed it, his lips make contact with the other guys lips. he leans back quickly, covering his own mouth, and the guy—THE GUY _SMILED._ HE HAD A FREAKING SMIRK ON HIS FACE.

"too fast, don't you think?" the guy says. he cranes his head around and listens to his surroundings. "guess they're gone now," he states, mostly to himself. mingyu still had his mouth protected by his hands, and the stranger laughs. "unlike you, i don't kiss people on the first meeting," he says as he stands up and dusts his clothes off. mingyu catches a glint of metal on his hand in the early rays of the sun coming in from the windows. it was a gang ring. jihoon had one of those locked away in his cabinet at home. the stranger catches his eye and gives his hand with the ring on.

"get up," he orders. _who are you even to give me orders,_ mingyu thought. he reluctantly reaches for his hand and he pulls him up. the guy was surprised to witness how tall mingyu actually was. "wow, you're a bit taller than me," he comments. mingyu casts him a look that says 'are you serious right now' and the guy actually had the decency to look sheepish. he walks in closer, backing mingyu up to the wall. mingyu automatically shrinks and now the guy was towering over him. "you're height contradicts how cute really are," the guy says. _CUTE? I AM NOT CUTE!_ mingyu screams in his mind, but suddenly the guy was swiping his lips with his thumb, then he caresses, i swear to god, he _caresses_ mingyu's lips with the same thumb. "wonwoo, don't forget that name," he says, with his deep and threatening voice, and just like how quickly he came, he was gone.

mingyu releases a breathe he didn't know he was holding until he hears the library door slam shut. "what the hell?" he exhales, sinking down to the floor. he picks up the discarded book as the bell rings.

it was time for class.

—

luckily he had no other encounters with wonwoo at school, and he was beginning to question whether he was even a student. mingyu absentmindedly kicked some invisible rocks as he was walking home when a hand grabs at his backpack and pulls him back. the force almost sent him landing on his ass. the person practically dragged him away into the back of a car. he was mentally panicking, he didn't know if he was being kidnapped or what. comically, a bag was put over his face. with the sound of his breathing too loud in his ears he could only make up two words, 'wonwoo' and 'pay'.

it didn't sound like a very good combination at all.

—

after a while, he finally calmed down. mingyu thought over what he could do once the car stopped. he could quickly open the door and run but his legs would never cooperate. he'd probably end up tripping while getting out of the car. they stop moments later, and he was manhandled out of the car, and pushed to walk without his eyesight. after so much walking he was forced down unto a chair and the bag over his head was violently pulled away.

mingyu blinks his eyes at the sudden light and looks around. a hand snakes its way to his jaw, gripping it hard. "hmm, wonwoo scored a pretty face," the guy spit. he jerked his hands away quickly and released mingyu's jaw. it hurt a bit.

"why am i here?" he carefully asks. "i don't know you people!" the other guy laughs, an empty one. "but you know wonwoo, and wonwoo knows you," the guy retorts. "wonwoo's either gonna have to pay me back, or i'll destroy that pretty little face of yours instead," a cruel and cold smile carves on the man's lips and it sent a terrified shiver down mingyu's spine. "but i don't even know him! we just met! please!" mingyu begs, he was close to tears now, his life was actually at stake here. "i don't care, make wonwoo pay and i'd consider letting the two of you go," and just after saying that, a door behind him swings open, and familiar sets of footsteps enter.

"let him go and i'd consider paying you," a deep and husky voice said. mingyu turns his head and sees wonwoo. "help me! please!" he screams, "i don't have anything to do with this! please!" wonwoo turns his head and gives him a soft look, "don't worry, i'll try and get you out alive." he gives mingyu a wink and it makes him want to cry. he was gonna die.

wonwoo approached fearlessly and put his hand on top of mingyu's head. "let him go, grandpa," wonwoo taunts, and the other man laughs. he whistles and a group of men with bats and blunt weapons come out. wonwoo sighs, and cracks his neck around. "gonna be a little while before you can get out," he whispers, as he walks to the middle of the room.

"aw, six against one? and with weapons? shame on you, grandpa," wonwoo clocks his tongue, and this pisses off the ootherman. "kill him!" he orders, and all at once the armed men come at wonwoo. now mingyu was a soft person, so soft that he couldn't even hurt a fly. he let cockroaches live even if he was scared by them, he was so soft jihoon scolded him for being one.

he hated violence, he hated seeing it or experiencing it. but now right in front of him wonwoo was fighting with people who could possibly kill both of them. he didn't dare watch but his mind compelled him to watch wonwoo. he expected the other boy to get beaten up, but it was the other way around. wonwoo was winning the fight, he didn't even use the weapons that dropped from the men, he was merely playing around. mingyu noticed the blood on wonwoo's fists and cuts and bruises on his face, but he didn't stop. inside mingyu was cheering him on.

after wonwoo took care of the last one, the other man suddenly stands up and holds wonwoo at gunpoint. "enough playing around, give me the money," the man said. mingyu didn't need to ask, he knew the gun was loaded and could go off any second now. "i would give you the money, but i don't have any with me, you see?" wonwoo jokes. mingyu wanted to scream at him to stop fooling around, their lives were on the line, when the man couldn't handle any of wonwoo's cockiness and pulled the trigger.

mingyu closed his eyes and tears began to slip out. he was sobbing so loudly, he didn't hear the footsteps coming towards him. a hand slips under his chin and mingyu's face is lifted up. "please, i beg y . . ." he wasn't able to finish the sentence he was about to say.

wonwoo was alive, and the other man was lying on the floor unconscious. "wonwoo? b-but the g-gun, i saw—did you kill him? oh my god, did you—" wonwoo shuts mingyu up by kissing him on the lips, and mingyu again, instinctively leans in on contact. he didn't know he actually needed physical reassurance to calm his hyper nerves. his heart beat too fast and he felt light headed.

wonwoo breaks the close-mouthed kiss and pulls mingyu up from the chair, "shut up, let's get you home," he softly says, as he holds the younger on the hips to steady his walk. they make it out walking with silence, wonwoo didn't talk, mingyu didn't know what to say. what their kiss was about, it probably didn't mean anything much to wonwoo. a car was parked outside, wonwoo guides him to the backseat. "rest up, it's a long drive home," he gives mingyu a pillow and a blanket from the trunk, gets in the drivers seat and starts the car.

mingyu wakes up in his own room. it was morning already, or probably late afternoon. he took in his surrounding and noticed any change. his uniform had been traded for his house clothes, there was medicine on the bed, a note saying to get some rest, but no wonwoo. the door creaks open and jihoon comes in, worry in his eyes. "are you feeling okay now?" the older asks, making his way to sit on the edge of mingyu's bed. "i guess you knew. yep, i'm fine, hyung."

jihoon nods his head and stays quiet. mingyu was dying of curiosity so he breaks the ice by asking about wonwoo. "who is he?" jihoon looks wary of talking about wonwoo though, "wonwoo is a great guy, but also dangerous. i'd advise, and he also advises, that you stay away from him," mingyu's forehead creases and he's confused. "why?" jihoon's lips form a tight line, "just, please—mingyu, trust me when i say you won't just get this when you're with him."

jihoon left with that statement, telling mingyu to get some rest. the next morning he went to school, and someone stood waiting by the school gates.

it was _wonwoo._


End file.
